Se acabó el verano
by jakodecorazones
Summary: Es media fome el primer capitulo, pero mas adelante se pondra bueno!
1. Capitulo 1

**ATENCION: Yo nomas me dedico a Phineas e Isabella**

**-CAPITULO DEDICADO A ARACELY LOPEZ-**

**¡Se acabó el verano!**

Era un caluroso día en el área Limítrofe, a las 7 de la mañana, como siempre Phineas y su hermanastro Ferb se despertaban:

-¡Hey Ferb! ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – dice con un poco de tristeza Phineas.

Su callado hermano levantó los hombros es signo de que no sabía

-Hoy es el último día de verano, así que hay que aprovecharlo muy bien- Dice Phineas

-Pero primero hay que desayunar- Agrega

Ellos bajan las escaleras para ir hacia el comedor, ahí estaba Linda, mamá de Phineas y de Ferb, cocinando el desayuno.

-¿Cómo amanecieron, niños? – pregunta ella

-Bien, pero un poco apenado por ser el último día de verano. Bueno nos retiramos para ver qué haremos hoy- dice Phineas

Y se retiraron del comedor, rumbo a su habitación.

En ese mismo momento, en la casa de al frente, Isabella García Shaphiro, mejor amigo de Phineas y de Ferb, se levantaba y se miraba al espejo, diciendo:

-¡Hoy… serás mío Phineas Flinn!

_Volviendo a la casa de los Flinn…_

Estaban en su habitación, planeando algo

-Humm… ya hemos hecho una montaña rusa, un cohete a una estrella, arreglamos la máquina del tiempo del museo, unos transportadores, anduvimos por todo el mundo, incluido Francia. ¿Qué haremos hoy? Y… ¿Dónde está Perry? Bueno…después aparecerá- Dijo sonriente

Después se nos ocurrirá algo- Agregó.

En ese instante llegaba Isabella al patio de Phineas y de Ferb diciendo:

-¿Qué están hacien…? – se detuvo al ver que Phineas y Ferb no estaban donde la mayoría del verano habían pasado.

_-¿Dónde estarán? _Pensaba Isabella

En ese instante Phineas habría la ventana y al ver a Isabella grito:

-¡**Hola Isabella! **Bajo en un instante"

A Isabella, embobada con Phineas decía:

-Si…si…

Phineas y Ferb bajaron, viendo a Isabella todavía embobada

-¡Isabella!... ¿Isabella?

Al escuchar la voz de su amado, volvió en si diciendo:

-Ho…Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-

-No sabemos que hacer- Responde Phineas

Isabella encuentra el momento preciso para declararle su amor a Phineas.

-¿Quieres ir al parque?- Le dice Isabella a Phineas

-¿Cómo estamos con la agenta Ferb?- le pregunta a su hermanastro

Ferb levanta el pulgar en signo a que estaban libres.

-Entonces te iremos a buscar a las 2 para que salgamos todos

Isabella estaba un poco enojada, a que Phineas con captaba el mensaje.

-Este paseo será entre tú y yo, Phineas- le dice Isabella

Phineas queda sorprendido por lo que le había dicho

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué hará Ferb?

-Yo iré a buscar unas herramientas que me faltan- dijo Ferb. Él sabía que a Isabella le gustaba a su hermano, así que hizo eso para que los 2 estuvieran solos.

-Entonces estamos bien. Te iré a buscar a las 2 ¿te parece?- Le dice Phineas a Isabella

-Claro am… digo, Phineas- Dijo Isabella muy ruborizada.

-Nos vemos a la 2, Phineas, no te atrases ¿eh?- agregó

Y se marchó a su casa Isabella, muy feliz y enamorada por lo logrado

-Ya sabemos qué haremos hoy, Ferb- Dijo Phineas.

**FIN 1° PARTE**

**Se acabó el verano**

**(Parte 2)**

Eran las 1 y media de la tarde, estaban almorzando la familia Flinn, Phineas se preparaba para su cita con Isabella, estaba en eso hasta que llego su hermanastro Ferb a la habitación al cual de preguntó:

-¿Qué me puedo poner?-

-Se tú mismo- Le responde Ferb

Y Ferb le pasa una chaqueta con una polera y dice:

-¡Perfecto!-

Ya eran la 1:50 y Phineas estaba casi listo: se puso desodorante, se peinó, se lavó los dientes. Ya eran las 1:58 y Phineas por fin salía de su hogar diciendo:

-Adiós familia y gracias Ferb por lo de la ropa. Iba a la casa de Isabella, tocó el timbre y le habría, nada más ni nada menos, que la misma Isabella, con un vestido muy hermoso y Phineas solo se atrevió a decir:

-Wooooow, Isabella, te ves hermosa.

Gracias Phineas- Respondió Isabella muy ruborizada

-¿Vamos?- Agregó la chica de pelo negro

Iban caminando muy tranquilos hasta que Isabella le agarra la mano "casualmente", el si se dio cuenta, pero el finge no haber sabido de la acción de Isabella. Llegan al el parque, Con los os muy ruborizados por tener a su amado y amada agarrada de la mano.

-Sentémonos ahí, Phineas- Dice la morocha

Phineas afirmo con la cabeza

Se sentaron en una banca debajo de un árbol, ya que hacía calor.

-¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Y si me dice que no? - pensaba la morocha muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo el pelirrojo

- No sé, ¿Y si vamos por una soda? – Propuso Isabella

- Me parece- Dijo Phineas muy feliz

Después de unos minutos volvieron donde mismo

-Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo de nuevo Phineas

-¡Ahora es el momento!- Pensó Isabella.

-Emm Phineas, te traje aquí por alguna razón, que para mí es muy difícil explicártelo pero te lo diré: ¡Yo te amo! Te eh amado desde el primer momento que te vi.

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Phineas, atónito. No lo podía creer, su mejor amiga le dice que lo ama. Pero… él también la amaba, pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

-Yo…yo… necesito pensarlo- sólo eso dijo Phineas.

-Quiero que estemos juntos toda la vida. Phineas…quiero que seas mi novio- Con ese dicho dejo a Phineas pensando más

-Necesito pensarlo- repitió Phineas.

-Bueno…se hace de noche, y es el último día de verano, y mañana empiezan las clases y tengo que qué preparar mis libros.

-Claro. Isabella… mañana te daré mi respuesta de lo sucedido hoy. A primera hora te digo.

- Bueno, Phineas- Dijo Isabella todavía rojiza

Los dos se retiraron del parque, Phineas la dejó en casa y después se fue a la suya.

Llegando a casa, estaba Ferb esperándolo. Phineas no lo vio y paso directamente a su habitación, se acostó y pensó en lo sucedido.

Isabella hizo lo mismo, pensaron los 2 en lo mismo:

-¿Qué me dirá? ¿Lo hice bien?- Pensaba Isabella

En cambio, Phineas hacia una reflexión en su mente:

-Yo amo a Isabella, pero no sé si arriesgan nuestra amistad en este amor pero… ella me ama, y estaríamos los dos felices como novios (…).

Dejo de pensar y digo

-¡Ya sé que le diré!-

Se puso su piyama y se acostó para estar listo para un gran día de clases… y de decisiones

**FIN 1° CAPITULO.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: "Una declaración obvia"**

Agradecimientos a sus reviews y especialmente a agatalapinguina

**1° Parte**

Ya eran las 7:00 y como siempre, Phineas y su hermanastro Ferb, se despertaban, sólo con la diferencia de que no podían hacer nuevos inventos, ahora sólo estarían concentrados en los estudios. Isabella igual se despertó, pero más temprano para tener un casillero más grande en la escuela. Phineas ya estaba desayunando y pensando en su decisión que ya tenía clara pero nunca falta un repaso. Ya eran las 7:45, y entraban es su primer día de clases a las 8:00.

-Phineas, vámonos al colegio o llegaremos tarde- dijo todavía a medio despertar Ferb

Salieron de la casa, Phineas miró a la casa de los García-Shaphiro a ver si por casualidad también salía Isabella, pero al ver que no salía, prosiguió camino. Llegaron a la parada del autobús, pero ya había pasado en el tiempo en que Phineas se quedó detenido al frente de la casa de Isabella. Entonces tuvieron que caminar al colegio, no estaba muy lejos, pero igual corrieron para no llegar atrasad, Phineas ve su reloj trimensional, que inventó en unos de sus días de verano, y vio que eran las 07:57 y estaban a 2 cuadras de llegar al colegio. Eran las 07:58 y habían ya llegado al colegio, ahí se juntaron con la pandilla, pero no vieron a Isabella, porque estaba en el baño, con las otras exploradoras.

-Isabella, ¿Y le dijiste?- pregunto una de ellas.

- Si- Se limitó a responder Isabella

- ¿Y que te respondió? Preguntó de nuevo

-No me respondió, pero dijo que me respondería hoy, estoy muy nerviosa por lo que me dirá- dijo Isabella

De pronto llega otra de las exploradoras corriendo y dice:

-**¡Llegó Phineas!**

Y todas miraron a Isabella, que se puso muy nerviosa, más de lo que estaba.

**Fin 1° Parte**

"**Una declaración obvia"**

**(Parte 2)**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Isabella?- Preguntó Phineas

- Yo la vi entrando al baño de damas- Dijo Bajeep

¡Hum!, voy a ver en qué curso y con quien me tocara este año

Phineas partió a ver una lista en una vitrina en la que salía la formación de cada curso.

-¿Dónde estaré yo?- pregunto a si mismo Phineas

Vio que estaba en el 6°A.

-¡Oh que bien!- Exclamo Phineas

-¿Con quién me acompañaré este curso? – Agregó

Eran nombres desconocidos, hasta que vio un nombre que lo hizo saltar

-**¡Me tocará con Isabella!- **exclamó Phineas

Pero a los segundos pasado eso, vio el lado positivo

-Al menos tengo a una amigo que me agrada- dijo aliviado.

_Volviendo con Isabella…_

-¿Y sabes en que curso quedaste?- Preguntó una de las exploradoras.

-Si, en el 6°C- dijo Isabella

-¡¿Y con quién?- Exclamo otra de las exploradoras

- No se… con alcancé a ver. Venia por lo del casillero – dijo la morocha

Ya eran las 8:00 en punto, y escucharon ese sonido que no escuchaban hace mucho.

Phineas fue a la sala número 8 que correspondía ahora a la sala del 6°A, entró y se sentó al medio de la sala.

Isabella iba corriendo a la sala 8, sin saber con quién se iba a encontrar. Por el camino iba pensando:

-_En qué curso le habrá tocado a Phineas, mi amado-_

Al llegar a la sala, se quedó paralizada al ver a Phineas en la sala, y se sonrojó.

Como había llegado atrasada, ya estaban sentados en los puestos que querían, y solamente quedaba un asiento, a lado de Phineas.

La profesora se dirigió a Isabella, todavía sonrojada:

-Señorita, vaya a sentarse al lado del joven, por favor.

Ella se fue a sentar al lado de Phineas, todavía embobada.

Phineas la vio y se puso feliz, y le escribió una nota en un papel de cuaderno, la doblo en las mayores partes posibles y se la dejo en la mesa de Isabella.

Isabella abrió el papel que decía:

"_Hola Isabella: en el recreo te daré mi respuesta de lo sucedido ayer. Te quiere, Phineas"_

Isabella se puso feliz, pero a la vez ansiosa de que sonara la campana para saber de una vez la respuesta de Phineas.

Pasaron los minutos, los segundos, y seguían presentándose los nuevos compañeros e Isabella seguía viendo el minutero del reloj impaciente.

Phineas hizo otro papel que llego a la mesa de Isabella que decía:

"_Quedan 2 minutos, te veo en las escaleras. Con cariño, Phineas"_

En ese momento, tocaron la campana, Isabella se puso nerviosa, vio el puesto de Phineas y ya no estaba. Isabella pensó:

"_Él ya me debe estar esperando, mejor me apuro"_

Isabella arregló sus cosas y se fue de la sala, pero antes de juntaste con Phineas, tenía que guardar sus libros.

Isabella fue a su casillero, mientras Phineas esperaba en la escala

Ya disponible, Isabella se arregló para ir a ver a Phineas. Al ver que ya estaba lista y presentable, partió a su encuentro.

A los pasos, se divisaron mutuamente, Phineas estaba nervioso, pero confiado. Isabella estaba igualmente nerviosa, pero podía fingir su nerviosismo.

-Phineas, aquí me tienes- dijo Isabella

-Así veo…-Respondió Phineas

- y… ¿Qué decidiste?- dijo Isabella

- Lo pensé mucho, Isabella, pero con ayuda de Ferb, pude decidir: Entre ser solamente amigos, o ser novios. Estuve indeciso, pero después se me aclararon las cosas- dijo Phineas

-¿Y qué decidiste?- dijo Isabella nerviosa

- Con esto te darás cuenta- Dijo Phineas acercándose a Isabella

En ese instante Phineas le da un gran beso francés a Isabella dejándola impresionada, y de inmediato se agarraron amos la cintura y se siguieron besando por mucho tiempo, hasta que los vio Ferb y quedo con una cara de "Misión cumplida".

Sonó la campana para de nuevo entrar a clases, pero ahora serán más entretenidas las clases con esta nueva pareja amorosa.

**¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Estarán "Felices para siempre"? Todo esto y mucho más en el 3° capítulo de esta fantástica historia que tendrá: amor, traición, aventuras y mucho humor.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**3° Capitulo**

"**La primera cita"**

**Capitulo único**

_Antes de empezar: ¡Hola amigos! Quiero darles las gracias por leer mis fanfic y a sus comentarios, y como algunos vieron en mi perfil, hare una 2° temporada ya algo más…para personas más grandes, siempre manteniendo la ternura y el amor_

_¡Al grano dijo la gallina!_

Era un domingo soleado en las calles de la Área Limítrofe, y como siempre, cada domingo, Phineas se levantaban más tarde de lo normal. Ya eran las 09:00 y recién estaba abriendo un ojito para ver qué hora eran:

-Hum, son las 9… ya es hora de levantarse – Dijo Phineas todavía a medio despertar

-Ferb, despierta que se nos hace tarde para inventar cosas- Agro moviendo a su hermanastro

- Si, Phineas, dame otros 5 minutitos- dijo todavía dormido

-Bueno, pero no me eches la culpa si te quedas sin desayuno

Phineas bajó y ya estaba servido el desayuno, se lo tomó muy rápidamente y salió al patio

-Hum… es domingo, podría crear algo, pero ¿Qué? – Pensó Phineas

Phineas se quedó pensante.

¿Y si le hago algo para Isabella? –Pensó él.

De pronto vio a Ferb saliendo y le pregunto.

-Oye Ferb ¿Qué puedo hacer para Isabella?- Preguntó Phineas

-Porque no la invitas a un lado, como una cita. Nunca te eh vista que hayas salido con ella.- Respondió Ferb

-Si salí con ella. El último día de verano, fue donde se me declaro.

-Pero nunca como novio de ella- dijo el peli verde

-Tienes razón, la invitare a salir – dijo Phineas

Pero… ¿A dónde?-agregó Phineas

-No sé, ¿y si la invitas al cine? –Propuso Ferb

- Buena idea. Ya sé lo que hare hoy – Dijo Phineas

-Hola amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Isabella

- Hola Isabella- saludo Phineas mientras le daba un beso francés a Isabella

- Tus besos son tan deliciosos…- dijo embobada Isabella

Phineas se sonroja

-eh Isa, ¿quieres ir al cine? – le preguntó Phineas a Isabella

- Claro amor-

-Bueno, te pasó a buscar a las 3- le dijo Phineas

-Bueno amorcito- dijo Isabella

- me tengo que ir, adiós Phineas- Dice Isabella dando saltitos hacia su casa

Como Phineas iba a salir, almorzó más temprano, para ir a busca a Isabella más temprano. A las 2 ya estaba almorzado y se alistaba para su salida en la que Ferb interrumpe diciendo:

-Toma hermano, son mis ahorros de este mes. Te los doy para que le compres flores y la invites a comer-

- No te puedo recibir ese dinero. Es tuyo, ocúpalo tú, no en mí. Yo me las arreglare.

Pero Ferb se lo escondió en la chaqueta de Phineas, para que igual los llevara.

Ya eran las 2 con 58 minutos, y ya Phineas iba camino a la casa de Isabella. Toca el timbre y le abre la señora García- Shaphiro, que llama a Isabella.

-Hola Isa… de new- dice Phineas

-Hola amorcito- dice la morocha

-¿Vamos?- agrega

-¡Vamos!-dice Phineas.

Iban por la vereda con las manos tomadas, y dándose besos en vez en cuando. Hasta que llegaron al cine

-¿Qué quieres ver, Isa?- le pregunto Phineas

-No se… hay solamente películas de monstruos o de robots. No hay nada romántico – Dice Isabella decepcionada.

- Pero ya estando contigo es romántico- le dice Phineas dulcemente mirándola a los ojos.

- Aww Phineas eres tan romántico- Dice Isabella.

En ese instante se dan un beso francés de larga duración.

Al final entraron a una película robots que decidieron con la técnica "cara o cruz".

Estuvieron viendo la película 5 minutos, pero a ambos no les gusto. Así que estuvieron toda la película besándose o diciéndose cosas de amor, hasta que los echaron de la sala porque venía otra función.

Salieron del cine y se dijeron:

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

En ese instante Phineas se revisa los bolsillos a ver que tenía, y vio que tenía el dinero de Ferb.

A Isabella se le veía con hambre, pero estaba la decisión: gastar el dinero que Ferb junto por todo un mes o dejar a Isabella con hambre.

Obviamente gasto el dinero de Ferb y se fueron a un restaurant muy elegante. Después de eso, se quedó un resto de dinero, pero Phineas vio que había una florería ahí misma y le dijo a Isabella:

-Quédate un rato aquí, no te muevas-

-Bueno amor- dijo Isabella Feliz

Volvió Phineas con un ramo de rosas rojas y se las dio a Isabella diciendo

-Te amo Isabella-

Se abrazaron y se fueron directo a la casa de los García- Shaphiro.

Llegaron a la casa de Isabella, se despidieron y se dieron un beso corto.

Después Phineas se fue a su casa en la que Ferb lo esperaba con una cara de "Cuéntame todo"

Phineas le dijo en primer lugar gracias a Ferb por el dinero y le conto lo que había sucedido.

Ferb solamente opino diciendo:

-Hacen una linda pareja-

-Hoy dormiré feliz- dijo Phineas

De pronto salió Perry y dijeron ambos:

-Ahí estas Perry.

_Nota 2: miren: tengo estipulado 5 capítulos para la 1° temporada en la que 3 están ya hechos (incluyendo este). Pueden por favor opinar sobre: si alargo esta temporada pero la 2° se atrasará o pongo los 5 capítulos y estamos todo normal. Opinen!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Phineas tiene algo entre manos [Parte 1]**

Era una tarde en Danville y como siempre Phineas se levantaba temprano, ya tenia 12 años, 1 año y medio de noviazgo con Isabella, era una linda pareja. Ya iba en 6º año, obviamente con Isabella Todavia seguian haciendo inventos pero no tantos como antes: Phineas se suntaba mas a menudo con Isabella y Ferb trata de conquistar a la hija de un "farmaceutico" loco, la de pelo castaño y que se viste de negro… ustedes saben de quien hablo. Phineas ya estaba listo para hacer algo, pero de pronto dijo

Tengo ganas de leer-

A Ferb le sorprendió que diiera eso.

-¿Quieres ir a leer conmigo a la bibloteca? – Dijo Ferb

- ¡Vamos! Isabella se juntara hoy con las exploradoras. Tengo la tarde libre.- Le respondio

-Entonces vamos- dijo Ferb poniendose una chaqueta.

Los chicos salieron camino a la bibloteca. Cuando llegaron, Ferb fuè a buscar un libro de detectives, Phineas fuè a la busqueda deun libro de su agrado.

Llegò a una reprisa y divisò un libro que decia en su portada "Leyes para contraer matrimonio", a Phineas le interesò, ya que le gustaba saber sobre las leyes y jueces, lo sacò y empezò a leerlo. Ferb llegò despues con un libro de "Sherlock Holmes", Phineas seguìa muy atento a su libro. Phineas seguia leyendo, hasta que se sorprendiò cuando leyò una linea que decia: "_(…) pueden contraer matrimonio toda persona natural mayor a 12 años, con el permiso de los padres o tutor legal (...)" _ Phineas se imaginaba casado con Isabella. -¿y si se lo propongo a Isabella? – Pensò Phineas. -Ferb, me tengo que ir. Tengo que hacer algo muy importante. Phineas saliò corriendo hacia su casa y entrò a su habitacion, a mirar por la ventana que daba a la casa de Isabella, a esperar que llegara. En un tiempo despues, Isabella llego con su uniforme de exploradora, Phineas bajo rapidamente, salio y fue directo donde Isabella. -¡Isabella! – grito Phineas. -Hola mi amor ¿Qué pasa?- Diho con cara y tomo de preocupaciòn -¡ Te tengo que decir algo muy importante! …. ¿Què pasarà? ¿le dirà? ¡Vee esto y mucho mas en la 2º parte!

_Observación del autor: Hola amigos, esta es la sufrida 4 parte me mis fanfic, este fanfic es el ultimo de la 1º temporada y la parte 2 viene el la 2º :D disfrútenlo y comenten _


	5. Capitulo 5

Phineas tiene algo entre manos [parte 2]

_Hola amigos, aquí les escribo la 2º parte del fic, por favor cometen y recomienden mis trabajo, porque los que ustedes leen en 10 minutos a lo màs, cuenta hacerlo… y mucho esfuezo y dedicacion. Disfruten_

¡Isabella, te tengo que decir algo! – dijo Phineas

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada la morena

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – le dijo Phineas, con una rodilla en el suelo y con la otra frexionada.

-Oh Phineas, esto es tan… improbable- dijo Isabella mirando a Phineas

-¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Phineas levantandose

-¿no quieres? – agrego con cara de tristeza.

-No es que yo quiera, es que no podemos. Nosotros no somos mayores de edad para casarnos- Dijo Isabella

-Pero leì que se pueden casar a los 12 años con el permiso de los padres o tutor legal- Explico Phineas protegiondo su postura

-Bueno Phineas, lo ñana hay clases y no quiero quedarme dormida- Dijo Isabella

-Chao amor- dijo eso a la vez que le daba un gran beso (hace tiempo que no hacia eso jejejej)

Isabella quedo casi desmayandose, ya que le diò un beso muy apasionado.

Ambos se fueron a sus casas.

_En la casa de las Garcìa Shaphiro:_

Isabella estaba acostandose, pero antes pensò:

-¿casarme con mi amor de toda mi vida? ¿no cree que vamos muy rapido? Lo pensare mañana en el colegio.

**FIN 2º parte**

_Observaciones: Se que algunos les gustara, algunos me mataran, pero ya fue y se pone mas interesante! :D_

_Jako de corazones fuera, PEACE!_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Phineas tiene algo entre manos [Parte 3]**

Era una tarde en Danville, Phineas seguía pensado en lo que le había dicho Isabella, pero tenia de pensar en eso y estudiar.+

-Señor Flynn ¿En que esta pensando? – dijo el profesor

-En nada- dijo Phineas bajando la mirada

Isabella sabia, pero se quedaba callada.

Ferb también estaba pensando en algo…o en alguien. Se la imaginaba casado con la chica gótica, pero el sabia fingir que esta poniendo atención.

En el recreo, Isabella se acerco a Phineas, le dio un gran beso y le dijo:

-¿En que pensabas en clases?-

-En nada- Dijo Phineas suspirando.

-Ya se que piensas en lo que te dije- Dijo Isabella tirada en el piso con Phineas por el beso.

-No, no es eso – dijo Phineas ya irritado

- Bueno, como quieras- dijo la morocha

De pronto se escucha la campana.

-Creo que tenemos que seguir estudiando- dijo Phineas alejándose de Isabella

-Pero… - dijo Isabella al mismo tiempo que avanzaba a la sala de clases.

Ya habían terminado las clases, cada uno iba a su casa. Isabella se fue pensando y siguió siguiò pensando en su habitaciòn.

-¡Ya se que hare! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?- Dijo Isabella cojiendo su telefono movil.

-¿Ferb, a donde vas? – dijo Phineas

Ferb iba formal con un ramo de flores en la mano.

-Voy por ahí- le respondio.

-¡de lujo! Espera, me vibra mi celular- dijo Phineas

-Oh, es un mensaje de Isabella- Agrego

-Quiere que nos veamos mañana, ¡Hum! – dijo Phineas

-Me voy hermano – Dijo Ferb saliendo de la casa

-¿Que quedrà decirme?- Quedo pensando Phineas-

-Mañana lo sabrè- agregò.

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué harà Isabella? ¿Dónde fue Ferb? ¿se murio el Phinbella? Todo en la 4º parte!**

_Observaciones: jejejeje desde aquí me mataran de seguro, porque aquí se pone interesante e intrigoso! Jako fuera, peace!_


	7. Fanfic exclusivo para Fanfiction

**Fanfic exclusivo para Fanfiction**

Phineas y ferb estaban enm el estudio de "Toma 2".

Se escucha una voz que dice "estamos al aire"

-Hola, aquí tenemos al escritor que nos hace que me bese con Phineas, aquí esta, Jakodecorazones

-Gracias, gracias- digo yo

-Hola jako – dice Phineas

- Hola Phineas, gracias por invitarme – digo yo

- De nada, dime: ¿de donde vino tu idea de hacer fanfic?

-mmm mira, era el 18 de septiembre, dia dela independencia de chile, por la television estaban transmitiendo pura programacion basura, y entonces vi que al frete tenia una crokera y un lapiz, y dije: ¿Por qué no? Y empeze ah hacer mi primer fanfic que no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba. Bueno, despues vi mi obra y me senti liberado- digo yo

-¡De lujo- dice Phineas

- y Ferb.. ¿no tienes un amor prohibido o platonico- digo yo

-mmm. Ahora que me dices, si, si tengo uno.- me respondio Ferb

-Mira nada mas, y como se llama y como la canociste- le digo yo

- Yo estaba viendo tu cuenta y vi el comentario de **BellaWacko ,** me enamore a primera vista!

-Mira, el amor… pero es imposible! Tu sabes…

- si se- dice ferb deprimido

-y tu phineas ¿te gustan los besos de Isabella, nunca haz dicho si te gustan o no- le digo a Phineas.

-Claro, si la amo… digo que "amo trabajar con ella" – dice Phineas tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos a Isabella

Y tu Isabella , ¿te gusta tu papel en mis fanfic?- digo yo

- claro jako, es el mejor trabajo de mi vida. En todos los capitulos beso a Phineas apasionadamente- me responde

Phineas se pone nervioso

-Emm bueno.. se nos acabo el tiempo, gracias por venir y escribir este fanfic exclusivo para nuestros amigos de Fanfiction.

-De nada , Phineas- le respondo

- adios amigos- le decimos los dos

De pronto se escucha de nuevo la voz diciendo: ¡corten!

Cuando dicen eso, Isabella besa a Phineas.

-Isabella, ¡ya no estamos en escena!- dice Phineas ahogado

-Phineas, no solamente en el fanfic te amo, te amo realmente!- le responde

-Yo igual Isabella- le dice a Isabella dandole un beso frances

- Ese sera nuestro gran secreto- dicen los dos

De pronto se dan cuenta que veia ese momento y dicen

-Jako, ¡!¿Qué haces con ese cuaderno y ese lapiz?

**-¡!JAKODECORAZONES**!- gritan los dos

**FIN**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Phineas tiene algo entre manos [parte 4] {ultima parte}**

Un saludo para mi amiga especial y mi fans nº1 Sofia Vera Flynn a la que incluí en este fanfic

Isabella se dirige a la casa de Phineas y toca la puerta

-Oh, ¿quien sera?- dice phineas dirigiendose hacia la puerta

-Hola Phineas – dice isabella

-Hola Isabella – Le responde

-Nesecito hablar contigo- dice Isabella entrando a la casa

-De..¿de que?- dice phineas nervioso

-Phineas, se termino .

-Phineas se queda paralizado-

- Tu ya no eres el Phineas Flynn del que me enamore. Tu ya no me besas ni me abrazas calidamente como antes desde que te dije que pensaria en aceptar tu propuesta. Solamente andas pensando en ese temita y ya no te preocupas por mi, asi que esta relacion y mi amor murio por ti.

Diciendo eso se marchó a su casa

(Escuche **For No One - The Beatles**)

YOUR DAY BREAKS, YOUR MIND ACHES  
>YOU FIND THAT ALL THE WORDS OF KINDNESS LINGER ON<br>WHEN SHE NO LONGER NEEDS YOU

SHE WAKES UP, SHE MAKES UP  
>SHE TAKES HER TIME AND DOESNT FEEL SHE HAS TO HURRY<br>SHE NO LONGER NEEDS YOU

AND IN HER EYES YOU SEE NOTHING  
>NO SIGN OF LOVE BEHIND THE TEARS CRIED FOR NO ONE<br>A LOVE THAT SHOULD HAVE LASTED YEARS

YOU WANT HER, YOU NEED HER  
>AND YET YOU DONT BELIEVE HER<br>WHEN SHE SAID HER LOVE IS DEAD, YOU THINK SHE NEEDS YOU

AND IN HER EYES YOU SEE NOTHING  
>NO SIGN OF LOVE BEHIND THE TEARS CRIED FOR NO ONE<br>A LOVE THAT SHOULD HAVE LASTED YEARS

YOU STAY HOME, SHE GOES OUT  
>SHE SAYS THAT LONG AGO SHE KNEW SOMEONE<br>BUT NOW HES GONE SHE DOESNT NEED HIM

YOUR DAY BREAKS, YOUR MIND ACHES  
>THERE WILL BE TIME WHEN ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID WILL FIL YOUR HEAD<br>YOU WONT FORGET HER

AND IN HER EYES YOU SEE NOTHING  
>NO SIGN OF LOVE BEHIND THE TEARS CRIED FOR NO ONE<br>A LOVE THAT SHOULD HAVE LASTED YEARS

Phineas cae al cuelo llorando y diciendo:

-Porque… ¡porque a mi! Perdi a el amor de mi vida y sin poder darme cuenta cuanto me amaba. No meresco perdón de Isabella.

En la casa de Isabella…

¡Fui una tonta! ¡Como pude terminar con phineas, mi amor de toda la vida! Ahora no podra perdonamrme. ¿y si hize lo correcto?...

En la casa de Phineas…

Toc toc se escucha proveniente de la puerta

-¿Quién sera?- dice Phineas

Era una chica de 13 años, se llamaba Sofia

-¡Phineas!- grita a ver a Phineas cuando abrio la puerta

Hola,¿Quién eres?- dice phineas sacandosela de el cuello

¡Yo soy una chica que te admira! – dice ella

Disculpa pero no estoy para visitas- le responde

¿Qué te paso? ¡cuentamelo todo! – dice la chica

Bueno… entra. Te contare todo- le dice Phineas a la chica cerrando la puerta

La chica se va a la habitacion de Phineas corriendo para acostarse en la habitacion de su idolo

-¡NO ENTRES AHÍ!- grito Phineas corriendo detrás de ella

Al entrar, se cerro la puerta

-¡ NO PUEDE SER! ¡Esta mala la chapa y solamente se abre por afuera!- maldice Phineas

-Espera… haces montañas rusas, naves espaciales, ¿y no sabes arreglar una chapa?- le dice la chica

Es que se me olvida hacerlo- Lesponde a la chica con corazones en sus ojos

En la casa de Isabella…

-Ire a pedirle que me perdone y que volvamos a estar juntos- dice isabella dirigiendose a la casa de Phineas-

Toca la puerta y se abre sola

-Hum no hay nadie- Dice la morocha

-Siento pasos en la habitgacion de Phineas, ire aver. Unas de esas este ahí- agrega Isabella

En la habitacion de Phineas…

-Phineas, espere este momento hace meses, y ahora lo cumplire-dice la chica

Diciendo esto, le da un beso frances a Phineas

Isabella entra a la habitación y ve a la chica y a Phineas besandose, se ve el ojo de Isabella con una lagrima saliendo de el, y un zoom a la lagrima hasta que ce en el piso con un fondo negro. Isabella sale corriendo llorando

-¡ISABELLA! ESPERA UN MOMENTO. ¡NO ES LO QUE CREES! –sale detrás e ella Phineas.

_**¿Qué pasara? Descubrelo en el proximo capitulo: "Phineas tiene un gran problema"**_


	9. Noticias

Hola chicos:

Solo quiero informarle, que volvere a escribir, pero me demorare ordenando mis ideas para quew queden deliciosas y entretenidas de leer.

Disculpen por no escribir hace como 1 año -.-' pero ya volvi :D

Gracias por leer


End file.
